jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Packs
Sc552x414.jpeg|Facebook Card Packs Promotion Card Packs Promotio 1.png|Card Packs Promotio 1 Card Packs Promotion 2.png|Card Packs Promotio 2 Card Packs Promotion 3.png|Card Packs Promotio 3 In 9th December 2015, Jurassic Park Builder celebrates the 3rd anniversary by making an update which features: Card Packs. There are four different card packs in Jurassic Park Builder. They are: Free Pack, Jurassic Pack, Aquatic Pack and Glacier Pack. You can earn exciting rewards when you open each pack. You can also get a Limited Dinosaur which you haven't got it for your park. There is a special event which the game can double the resources in every pack. Note: You can only get Jurassic,Aquatic and Glacier packs by paying for $19.99. Free Pack This is the first pack in the game: Free Pack. When you opened this card pack. You will get a maximum of 2000 coins, 2000 food, 4 bucks and a maximum of 20 fangs which were used for Battle. In Jurassic Park, you will get 2000 coins, 2000 meat or crops, 4 bucks and 20 fangs. But in Aquatic Park, the food is changed. So you will get 2000 crustaceans or fish, while the rest are coins, bucks and fangs. In Glacier Pack, the food is same as Jurassic Park. You will open a free pack every 8 hours, so you can open a maximum of 3 packs per day. You can open 8 packs for every 3 hours per day when the "Don't Miss The Opportunity" event has begun. Jurassic Pack The second pack in the game. In this pack you can get the maximum of 21000 coins, 16 bucks, 80 fangs and 8000 crops or meat, and a limited dinosaur is guaranteed for every pack. You can also get 125 bucks if you have the same dinosaur which you have already got it. Here is the list of limited dinosaurs from Jurassic Pack. Limited: Tuojiangosaurus, Amargasaurus, Carnotaurus, Yutyrannus, Tapejara, Nasutoceratops DNA Rescue: Giganotosaurus, Suchomimus, Rajasaurus, Shunosaurus, Dreadnoughtus, Utahraptor, Euplocephalus Aquatic Pack The third pack in the game. The resources are same as Jurassic Pack. You will get 21000 coins, 8000 crustaceans or fish, 16 bucks and 80 fangs, and you will get a limited creature which you haven't get it from DNA Expeditions and DNA Rescue. You will get 125 bucks if you got the same creatures which you already got it Here is the list of limited creatures from Aquatic Pack. Limited DNA: Archelon, Colossal Squid, Dakosaurus, Elasmosaurus, Geosaurus, Helicoprion, Henodus, Koolasuchus, Megalodon, Mosasaurus, Pliosaurus, Protrosphyraena, Sea Scorpion, Trinacromerum, Xiphactinus DNA Rescue: Baculites, Dolichorhynchops, Edestus, Enchodus, Hyneria, Metriorhyncus, Odobenocetops, Shastasaurus Glacier Pack The final pack in the game. You will get 21000 coins, 16 bucks, 80 fangs, 8000 crops or meat, and you will get a limited animal which you haven't got it from DNA Expeditions and DNA Rescue. You will get 125 bucks if you got the same animal which you already got it. Here some limited creatures from Glacier Pack. Limited DNA: Amebelodon, Amphicyon, Andrewsarchus, Coryphodon, Daedon, Dodo, Elasmotherium, Gigantopithecus, Indricotherium, Macrauchenia, Mastodon, Phorusrhacos, Procoptodon, Smilodon, Synthoceras, Titanoboa DNA Rescue: Archaeotherium, Arthropleura, Castoroides, Diprotodon, Hyaenodon, Marsupial Lion, Platybelodon Please note: If you want to get Jurassic, Aquatic or Glacier Pack, you need to pay $19.99 for each pack. Category:DNA Rescue Animals Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals Category:Jurassic Park Category:Glacier Park Category:Aquatic Park Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:X Game Guide, Balanced Ferocity, Max Stats...